1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storm windows, and more particularly, to multiple sash, double-hung storm windows mountable over the existing window openings of a house.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore proposed to provide double-sash window structures which function as effective transparent thermal barriers which enhance the weathertightness of conventional windows.
Triple-sash windows have also been proposed in which storm sash windows are mounted over a window opening from the exterior of the house.
A prior art statement is submitted separately from this application in compliance with 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98.